c_sfandomcom-20200214-history
SkaarjGod Hellgast
« Yes but i kill you with pistol » - Fernando (SkaarjGod Hellgast). '' '''SkaarjGod Hellgast' (Antiguamente Fernando, más recientemente como Shepard Holereff, luego cambia a ArZeus Triger y luego vuelve a ser nuevamente Shepard Holereff, para más tarde cambiar a su nombre definitivo, SkaarjGod Hellgast), es actualmente un miembro de la Guardia Real del Supremo Líder y Reportero en Sigma News. Ex-Presidente del Partido Unión Vortex Democrática. Ex-Miembro de la Policía de los Arcontes Confederados, Ex-Consejero; Comandante en Jefe del Ejército Confederado, Ex-Comandante de la Armada Vortex Rikers, Fundador de la Armada Vortex Rikers, Ex-Miembro y Capitán de la Legión del Dragón, Ex-Líder del Grupo de Mercenarios de Unreal, Ex-Líder del Cuerpo Interplanetario de Policía (CIP), Ex- Líder de la Orden Sagrada, Ex-Líder del Clan CDI y Ex-Comandante de la Legión del Fuego (=:L.D.F:=) y Ex-Miembro FCDE. Es campeón, junto con Lucaso Kekulé, de la Copa SkaarjFifa Confederación 2015 y de la SuperCopa Confederación Sigma 2016. Actualmente milita en el Partido Amanecer de la Confederación. Pertenece a la Facción de Unreal. Se le considera integrante de la Familia Moral y es un miembro VIP de La Pelada Bar's. Apodos Hellgast ha recibido los siguientes apodos o sobrenombres: * Fer * Hellgah * Fernanditohh (Por Klesk Araki) Su paso en la Legión del Dragón Ingresó en la Legión en Noviembre 2008, Siendo uno de los miembros más antiguos de la Legión del Dragón, Y pudo haber sido considerado como uno de los 3 Legendarios, provocando que no fuesen 3, si no 4, hasta que ocurrió el Incidente FSC. Ha tenido un amplio informe de idas y venidas del clan, entrando 13 veces y saliendo 14 veces. Fue un amplio impulsor, estando dentro de la Legión, del ámbito bélico, entrenamiento, campeonatos, entre otros. Fue destacado por su comportamiento y su forma de ser con una estabilidad emocional muy baja En Julio de 2010 consigue una condecoración: El Rifle de Oro, entregado por Klesk que le significó una admiración por su habilidad con el Rifle. Participo en la Gran Guerra MAFIA-ODST realizando labores menores, aprovechó para decirle a Klesk Araki las gracias por ser su instructor con el Rifle, se retiró poco después a la Orden Sagrada, junto con Black Aldrich. Antes del Cambio de Mando volvió a la Legión para asistir a dicha ceremonia en un gesto de profunda reunión con Klesk Araki. Luego de consumada la ceremonia, pasó inmediatamente a ser Capitán del Escuadrón 6. Pero finalmente acabaría retirándose de la Legión nuevamente. Poco a poco se ganaba el desprecio de todos al ver sus idas y vueltas, más tarde, ingresó nuevamente a la Legión a realizar trabajos menores, entre ellos, asistir al Juicio del Incidente FSC, en donde CuervoNegro y Songokú fueron declarados No Culpables, lo que desató la furia de Fernando y su ida nuevamente, esta vez, para fundar el Grupo de Mercenarios. Su paso en la Armada Vortex Rikers Fundó la Armada Vortex Rikers junto a ToNY McClain y se ha desempeñado como Comandante de emergencia en 2 ocasiones. Provocó la Guerra del Surgimiento, partició activamente en la Gran Guerra MAFIA-ODST, siendo, en primer Lugar, de la Armada, y luego de la Legión, más tarde retornaría a la Armada, debido a que ésta peligraba de dejar de existir por la dimisión del, por entonces, Comandante ToNY McClain, por la inactividad de ella. Fue consolidado como el Maestro del Rifle. Meses después de que se haya arreglado la crisis de la Armada, se retiró a fundar el Grupo de Mercenarios de Unreal. Después de abandonar su proyecto, participa fuertemente en la Guerra Fénix, ayudando en un 50% (Junto a Lucaso Kekulé) a derrotar a la Legión del Dragón en la Batalla final siendo Soldado del Pelotón Raynor, más tarde volvió a retirarse al Grupo de Mercenarios de Unreal. Después de regresar desde el CIP, realiza trabajos menores, como participando en el Torneo de la Armada Vortex Rikers, más tarde, Kekulé tiene diversas discusiones con él, provocando que Shepard se vaya una última vez desde la Armada, ganándose el desprecio de muchos miembros, Dirigiéndose al clan CDI creado por él mismo. Su paso en el Grupo de Mercenarios de Unreal Lo fundó a finales de 2009, siendo el único miembro, poco después regresaría a la Armada. Más tarde regresaría, Su objetivo era ayudar, como mercenarios, a diversos clanes. Durante esta estadía, estuvo aliado en el bando de la Armada, apoyándole (debido a que a la Armada no le importó su ayuda) durante la Guerra de las 24 Horas, sin embargo, poco después, decidió abandonar el proyecto por el poco interés de parte de todos, integrándose nuevamente a la Armada Vortex Rikers. Meses después, retornó a este grupo, en donde dirigió diversos tópicos, regresando a la Legión del Dragón, al ver que ninguno funcionó como él se esperaba. Al regresar una última vez desde el CIP, ocurre la Guerra Pendenciera, en donde prestó todo su apoyo a todos, pero nadie le hizo caso y a ninguno de los dos clanes le Importó, es entonces cuando decide fundar a la Legión del Fuego. Su paso en la Orden Sagrada Black y Fernando, se unen, poco después del clímax de la Gran Guerra MAFIA-ODST, en una especie de Clan, cuyo objetivo era atacar a la Legión del Dragón. El nombre de dicho clan sería Orden Sagrada, todo esto, a finales del 2010. Sin embargo, dicha orden no perduraría mucho tiempo (Duró 1 mes aproximadamente). Fernando se iría a la Armada Vortex Rikers y Black retornaría a la Legión del Dragón. Su paso en el CDI Clan creado por Hellgast en 2012 cuya intención fue de la neutralidad diplomática en el ambiente tenso que se vivía por entonces por su presencia. Logró un solo miembro: HITMAN. Entregó su membresía a la Armada, pero ésta rechaza su oferta y se la da a la Legión. Hellgast hace esta acción queriendo eliminar el clan para poder participar en el FCDE y ver si puede lograr algo de confianza en él. Su paso en el FCDE Después de su incidente en la Armada, entra en el clan de Tiago, en el FCDE, con calidad de Miembro (realizando labores de espía), a realizar trabajos menores. Sin embargo, su labor se ve totalmente cuando ocurre el Incidente MF-2, en donde se gana el total desprecio de parte de la Armada y de la Legión, avergonzado, se va hacia el CIP. Su paso en el Cuerpo Interplanetario de Policia (CIP) Luego de haber perdido la confianza de parte de todos, decide fundar el Cuerpo Interplanetario de Policía (CIP) como método para recobrar cierta confianza, su objetivo durante esta estadía, era quitar miembros del FCDE durante la Guerra Pendenciera y enviándolos al Bloque de la Paz, luego de haber cumplido esta labor, decide informar al Comandante Lucaso que dicho Clan queda para la Armada. Lucaso no le prestó mucha atención por la poca confianza que aún quedaba, luego de ocurrir esto, y a unas 2 semanas de acabar el conflicto bélico, regresa al Grupo de Mercenarios de Unreal. Su paso en la Legión del Fuego Junto a un amigo del Salvador deciden crear en Unreal Tournament a la Legión del Fuego, cuyo tag sería ''=:L.D.F:=. En donde realizó trabajos muy menores. Es aquí cuando pide perdón por todos los incidentes y donde acepta ser enjuiciado más tarde, Siendo condenado como Culpable, sin embargo a nadie le importó darle un castigo, ya que era considerado como una persona ''non-grata de parte de la Armada y de la Legión. Algunos miembros le disculparon en el instante, sin embargo, los más veteranos (ToNY McClain - Klesk Araki - Black Aldrich y Lucaso Kekulé) no le dieron mayor importancia y no le disculparon. (Lo harían más tarde, en la Confederación Sigma). Su disculpa, de manera textual; es la siguiente: « Hola, soy el comandante de la =:L.D.F:= (Unreal Tournament) Fernando. Bueno, preguntareis por que escribo esto, igual se que no os gustaría que hablara por aqui, igual os puedo comprender por que me he portado como un auntentico ruin e histérico. El motivo es que he tenido problemas de disputa familiar muy graves, el cual no puedo explicar por que es personal, me ha tocado demasiado y por eso es el cual estallé, igual no justifica nada pero quiero que sepan el motivo de mi comportamiento ultimo que es el que acabo de nombrar. Ademas, de que abandono Unreal, para transladarme a Unreal Tournament por que quiero expandir lo que se hasta mis limites si puede ser, yo no pretendo nada con este abandono repentino, simplemente que me translado permanentemente hasta el Unreal Tournament. Bien como dijo Kalias en mi otro Facebook "mi legado ha llegado a su fin" y es correcto, hasta aquí todo se acabo en UnrealGold, aun que no me perdoneis no me importa pero no os veo como mounstros o algo asi, por el simple hecho de haberme replicado (que es correcto) mi comportamiento. Este es un adiós permanente en la mayor parte del sentido, pero no del todo por que algun dia podemos vernos (si da el caso) iré de visita algun dia que otro al zombie haber como está todo. Pues eso, aun que no acepten mis disculpas que no les culpo (yo no haría) les pido que olvidemos esta disputa en paz, no quiero rencores y que seamos como antes, amigos simplemente. Eso es todo. Por cierto, me hice un clan con un amigo del salvador se llama Legion Del Fuego, saludos. » Más tarde, la Legión del Fuego fue disuelta, quedando como un civil dentro de Unreal, es cuando muestra su interés por la Confederación Sigma. Confederación Sigma Desde el inicio que mostró su interés en ingresar, y en el consejo fue un tema que daba debates de horas. Durante las primeras 10 juntas de Gobierno Provisionales se mantuvo indiferente la relación con Fernando, cosa que, con el tiempo, iba cambiando, lo que provocó que recién en la Décima Junta del Gobierno Provisional, se comenzase a discutir la relación de la Confederación con Fernando, en donde pasó de Nula a Cordial, y que se trataría su ingreso después de la fundación de la Confederación. Durante la Tercera Junta Extraordinaria del Gobierno Provisional, Black Aldrich indicó que era necesaria su presencia para potenciar el ámbito bélico de la Confederación. El 08 de Enero de 2013, durante la Primera Junta del Gobierno de la Confederación, se comenzó a discutir su ingreso durante más de media hora, el resultado fue: Consejo Dividido, 1 voto a favor, 1 en contra y 2 abstenciones. El principal impulsor a que ingresase fue Black Aldrich (Con el argumento de que la Confederación necesitaba fuerzas militares) y el principal impulsor de que no entrase fue ToNY McClain (Con el Argumento de que su carácter ya visto en mucho tiempo no valía ya como nuevo miembro en las filas Confederadas), el Consejo Dividido convocó una votación popular, en donde se vió si la Confederación Aprobaba o no su ingreso. Finalmente, Durante la Segunda Junta del Gobierno de la Confederación, el 15 de Enero 2013. Se vió el resultado, en donde, por 15 votos a 12, el resultado fue el SÍ al ingreso de Fernando de la Confederación, ingresando como Entrenador de Novatos, Causando diversas divisiones dentro del gobierno, Sin embargo comenzaría con varias restricciones y se le tendría en la mira. Al Ingresar en la Confederación, cambió su nombre, como si cambiase a ser una mejor persona, de Fernando, a Shepard Holereff. Participó activamente durante la Guerra Inicial Confederada. No fue hasta el 17 de Marzo de 2013, durante la Séptima Junta del Gobierno de la Confederación, en donde se le quitarían todas las restricciones y cargos de entrenador de manera Unánime del parte del gobierno, y pasaría a ser un miembro confederado más, debido a su buena actitud y comportamiento. Más tarde pasaría a ser un Militar, después regresa a ser Civil, y se pone muy activo durante todas las cosas en la Confederación. El 07 de Septiembre de 2013, luego de la dimisión de Black Aldrich, su principal defensor en su ingreso, es escogido como su sucesor, en el cargo de Consejero; Comandante en Jefe del Ejército Confederado. Inmediatamente al momento de su ingreso, Destituye a Elias Zubieta de su cargo de Primer Secretario (Era el Secretario de Black Aldrich, ya renunciado), poniéndole en el cargo de Civil. En su reemplazo, puso a TernaryAlex como su nuevo Primer Secretario. El 27 de Septiembre de 2013, decide cambiar su Nombre, de Shepard Holereff, a ArZeus Triger. El 01 de Octubre del 2013, anula esta desición. El 04 de Octubre del 2013, se cambia una última vez su nombre a SkaarjGod Hellgast. El 24 de Julio de 2014 creó el Partido Unión Vortex Democrática, siendo su presidente y fundador del mismo. Cooperó con los agentes diplomáticos para la creación del Tratado de Newbiesplaysground. Participó siendo campeón invicto junto a Lucaso Kekulé en la Copa SkaarjFIFA Confederación 2015. El 31 de Enero de 2015 dimite a su cargo como consejero luego de haber ganado la Copa SkaarjFIFA, aludiendo a una búsqueda de paz y tranquilidad en un nuevo ciclo de él en la confederación. El 03 de Abril de 2015 ingresa como un miembro de la Policía de los Arcontes Confederados. Fue uno de los participantes del Tercer Ojito Clásico. Fue activo organizador de la Copa SkaarjFifa Futbook 2015 y la Copa SkaarjFifa Sigma 2015. Participó en la Guerra Neo-Yaciente del Medio Liberal realizando acciones menores. Resultó campeón junto a Lucaso Kekulé y a su equipo Noorklanda en la SuperCopa Confederación Sigma 2016. El 23 de Julio de 2016 dimite a su cargo en la Policía de Arcontes y pasa a ocupar el quinto cupo en la Guardia Real del Supremo Líder con el título de ¨El Francotirador¨, en honor a su antigua habilidad con el rifle. El 20 de Agosto de 2016 asume como Reportero en Sigma News. Fue partícipe en los Juegos Olímpicos de Unreal de 2016, consiguiendo medalla de bronce al quedar tercero en la modalidad Raptogeddon junto a Lucaso Kekulé, conformando el equipo ¨HellRaptor¨. También consiguió Medalla de Oro y la Copa T-Coop junto a su equipo (Tommy y Lucaso Kekulé, quienes formaron el ¨Equipo Razik¨) al haber ganado el Coop Olímpico y participó en la modalidad Salto con Garbook. El 16 de Septiembre de 2016, gracias a Hellgast, Elias Zubieta regresa a la Confederación. El 28 de Septiembre de 2016 disuelve a su Partido Unión Vortex Democrática y se unió al Partido Amanecer de la Confederación. Participó en el Enfrentamiento de No Mercy, la primera actividad amistosa entre Mundo Ronpa Español y la Confederación Sigma, representando al Equipo Ibérico. Citas Hellgast ha dicho las siguientes frases que han sido célebres: « Los magiares son los que ocupan magia, ¿No? » - Fernando (SkaarjGod Hellgast). '' Condecoraciones, premios y reconocimientos '''En el Clan JgJ' * [[Miembro del mes Legionario|'Miembro del mes de Octubre de 2009']] - ¨Por su Destacada Participación en todos los ámbitos y actividades del Clan JgJ y en el Server Mcoop. ¡Felicidades por este Logro! ¨.- * [[Miembro del mes Legionario|'Miembro del mes de Enero de 2010']] - ¨¡Segunda vez que obtiene tal Logro! ¡Muchas gracias por tu gran participación en el foro, Server y en el clan en general! ¡Felicidades y sigue así! ¨.-'' * '''Rifle de Oro' - Entregado por Klesk el 15 de Julio de 2010. * Peor miembro de Unreal de 2010 (Festival Verga del Mar, 26/02/2011) * Miembro más enojón (Festival Verga del Mar, 26/02/2011) * Verga de Plata (Festival Verga del Mar, 27/02/2012) * Verga de Oro (Festival Verga del Mar, 27/02/2012) * Concha de Plata (Festival Verga del Mar, 27/02/2012) * TvA más reconocido por los JgJ en el 2011 (Festival Verga del Mar, 02/03/2012) * Mejor Miembro de Unreal de 2011 (Festival Verga del Mar, 02/03/2012) En el Clan TvA * Veterano de la Armada Vortex Rikers.-''' '''En la Confederación Sigma * [[Condecoraciones de la Confederación Sigma|'Orden del Consejo Confederado']];' Con motivo de C8 2013, celebrado el 31 de Diciembre de 2013, alegando el título de ¨El miembro del año 2013¨ '-> ¨SkaarjGod Hellgast hoy cumple una misión: recobrar su sed de confianza hacia todos nosotros. Y hoy lo celebra junto a una de las dos condecoraciones supremas, la Orden del Consejo Confederado. Todo un honor pero, al mismo tiempo, todo un premio por todo el esfuerzo realizado durante este año 2013. ¡Lo mereces, Hellgast, enhorabuena!¨.- * Campeón del Tercer Extreme Coop.-''' * '''Cuarto Lugar en el Extreme Zone 2014.- * Legión de Mérito Confederado; Con motivo del C8 2014, celebrado el 30 de Diciembre de 2014, alegando el título de ¨Miembro colaborador del 2014¨.- * Copa SkaarjFifa Campeón en la Copa SkaarjFifa Confederación 2015.- * Skaarj de Oro en la Copa SkaarjFifa Confederación 2015 al ser el ¨Mejor Fraggeador¨.- * Krall de Oro en la Copa SkaarjFifa Confederación 2015 al ser el ¨Mejor Comentarista¨.- * SuperCopa de Campeones en la SuperCopa Confederación Sigma 2016.- * Máximo Fraggeador en la SuperCopa Confederación Sigma 2016.- * [[Condecoraciones de la Confederación Sigma|'Distinción Honorífica']]; Con motivo del C8 2015, celebrado el 30 de Diciembre de 2015, alegando el título de ¨Mejor Fail del Año¨, por su intento de subir WarCraft III.- * Medalla de Bronce en la modalidad Raptogeddon en los Juegos Olímpicos de Unreal 2016.- * [[Condecoraciones de la Confederación Sigma|'Real Orden de Mérito Confederado']]; Por haber traído de vuelta a Elias Zubieta a la Confederación.- * Medalla de Oro en la modalidad Coop Olímpico en los Juegos Olímpicos de Unreal 2016.- * Copa T-Coop al haber ganado el Coop Olímpico en los Juegos Olímpicos de Unreal 2016.- * Copa Amistosa Olímpica en el Partido de Clausura Olímpica en los Juegos Olímpicos de Unreal 2016.- * Emblema de Participación Olímpica en los Juegos Olímpicos de Unreal 2016.- * Distinción Honorífica; Con motivo del C8 2016, celebrado el 30 de Diciembre de 2016, alegando el título de ¨Frase del Año¨ al ser objeto de inspiración de la frase ganadora.- * Corazón de Confederado; Con motivo del C8 2016, celebrado el 30 de Diciembre de 2016, alegando el título de ¨Soldado del Año¨.- * Corazón de Confederado; Con motivo del C8 2016, celebrado el 30 de Diciembre de 2016, alegando el título de ¨Epic Win del Año¨ al haber traído a Elias.- = Sección fantástica = A continuación se presentan las características fantásticas a considerar sobre Hellgast y que le representan (A modo de History, de fan-fic, etcétera). Poderes y habilidades Como un elegido de Chizra, SkaarjGod Hellgast es uno de los humanos más poderosos espiritualmente. Su rica concentración de energía espiritual le permiten ocupar todo tipo de Hakus. Posee una Óplo, la cual domina en ambos niveles y tiene control sobre su Demonio Interno. Katae': '''Darkness ''(Significado: '''Oscuridad)'' Se activa mediante el comando de activación ¨'Llena de maldad'¨''.'' Al momento de liberarse, el arma de Hellgast se transforma en una serpiente negra y con ojos rojos que le rodea. Su arma se vuelve en un rifle de tonalidades rojas y negras que dispara misiles negros de energía espiritual maligna. Tiene las siguientes habilidades especiales: '- Ataca, Darkness:' La Serpiente sale de Hellgast y se va directo a atacar a su enemigo, mordiéndole. Su efecto provoca hacer recordar los peores recuerdos que el enemigo haya vivido. '- Darkness, Todo Tuyo:' La Serpiente sale de Hellgast y va hacia su enemigo. Al tocarlo, desaparece. Y se reintegra dentro del cuerpo del oponente, envenenando su cuerpo por dentro. '- Oscuridad Parcial:' Hellgast provoca una especie de humo espeso en el área que le rodea, imposibilitando la visión de ambos. Kan'Mhai: '''Terrifying Darkness ''(Significado: '''Oscuridad aterradora)'' Hellgast es escoltado por dos guardias. Ambos guardias son rodeados por una serpiente. Los Guardias son caballeros oscuros, Mientras que las serpientes son negras y con ojos rojos, al igual que su Katae'. Mantiene su rifle. Tiene las siguientes habilidades especiales: '- Caballeros, en Guardia:' Los caballeros oscuros se encuadrilan y protegen a Hellgast. '- Ataquen, Caballeros:' Los caballeros oscuros atacan, emboscando al enemigo y lanzándoles sus respectivas serpientes malvadas. Si las serpientes muerden al enemigo, su efecto será hacerle recordar las peores cosas que el enemigo haya vivido. '- Liberación:' Se libera el humo desde donde se encuentra Hellgast por unos 5 segundos. '- Oscuridad Total:' Hellgast provoca un humo espeso dentro de un área de 5 kilómetros desde donde él está; no obstante, este humo provoca daños en los órganos internos de quien esté dentro. Hellgast no es inmune a ésto. '''Demonio Interior: '''Abaddon. Su demonio interior es Abadón, representante angelical/demoníaco de la destrucción, del abismo y de la muerte.